


Oh Baby

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Oh Baby

Clint and Natasha sleep together after a drunken nightout. Nat thinks its a,mistake but Clint doesn't. He howver doesn't say anything. But then Natasha discovers that she is pregnant and that she mjght get her greatest wish. Will she admit to loving her baby daddy as much as she loves the baby.


End file.
